A conventional toy vehicle with a flywheel comprises a gear train in a driving mechanism for transmission of the rotation of wheels which are driven by friction, to the flywheel, and for reverse transmission of the rotation of the flywheel to the wheel. A same gear train is used to transmit energy which is produced by rotation of the wheels to the flywheel, and to reversely transmit the energy of the flywheel rotation back to the wheels. Therefore, wear of the gear train easily occurs and the toy vehicle frequently becomes broken down due to damage of the gear train.